Victim
by Misery Severity
Summary: Scourge x Amy x Sonic. Amy Rose tells a tale about being stuck in an abusive relationship with Scourge. Rated M for Abuse, Rape, Self-Mutilation, and Sexual Themes. COMPLETED.
1. The Beginning

**Ages:**

**Amy Rose- 18; turned to 19**

**Sonic- 22**

**Scourge- 22**

**Sally Acorn- 18**

**Cream- 17**

**Tails- 19**

**Blaze- 18**

**Silver- 21**

**Rouge- 19**

**Shadow- 23 (i know he's immortal, but let's just say)**

* * *

The Beginning

(Amy Rose's POV)

Here I am in my room, lying in my bed, crying my eyes out. Why you may ask? Well, it's a long story. You see, throughout almost a year, I had a difficult relationship with my ex-boyfriend, Scourge the Hedgehog; and by difficult, I mean… abusive. I guess I was blinded by love until I saw the real, violent side of him. Anyway, Scourge looks a lot like Sonic the Hedgehog, except he has green fur, blue eyes, and twin scars on his chest.

And I want to tell you how it all happened.

At first, I was in love with Sonic, but he rejected me for that slutty chipmunk-squirrel, Sally Acorn. I once tried to admit to Sonic the real side of her, that she's only a player.

"Sonic, please listen to me. Sally's not what you think," I cried to him. "She's really an evil bitch trying to get attention and she's only using you. She never loves you!"

But instead, Sonic refused to listen to me. To make matters worse, Sally begins to lie. She went over to Sonic, hugging him while faking her cry.

"Sonic, "she said, "can't you believe what this pink bitch said to me? She's being hurtful!"

She then "sobbed" on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic became furious at me and said, "Amy, how could you be so cruel to my girlfriend? " I can't believe he's covering for her.

"But Sonic…" I tried to tell him the truth but he cut me off by slapping me on the face. I winced in pain and fall to the ground.

"I had it with you and your lies," he yelled at me once more, "just stay away from Sally and most importantly, stay the fuck away from me!"

Still holding Sally in his arms, Sonic turned around and walked away from me. Just then, Sally turned to face me, stopped her fake crying and laughs evilly at me. She continued walking away with Sonic until they disappear.

I just sat on the ground, hugging my knees, feeling heartbroken by my love life, and crying persistently. There's really nothing I can do to get him back now; God forbid things would get worse if I tried to break them apart, even though I wanted to. But I just can't do it.

How I met Scourge you wonder? While I was still weeping on the ground, he mysteriously came up behind me and hugged me. I stopped and with my eyes full of tears, I looked up at him. Not only he has similar features as Sonic, but he also has a pair of red sunglasses on top of his head and he's wearing a black leather jacket with flames on his sleeves (which gave him a very sexy appearance). He looked at me and smiled.

"Aw, did that blue asshole hurt you?" he asked softly while stroking my soft, pink quills.

"Yes," I answered him despite my voice was breaking from all that crying.

"Don't worry," he hugged me close, even though we just met on that day, "you don't need him, you got me."

I smiled and hugged him back.

"By the way, I'm Scourge. Scourge the Hedgehog," he introduced.

"I'm Amy. Amy Rose," I answered back.

He then gently wiped the tears off my eyes with his fingertips and brought my face closer to his for a kiss. I kissed him back, the taste of spearmint, his lips soft as a feather.

And there you go. Sure it looks like a happy ending for me, right? Wrong. The story doesn't stop there. Still laying in bed in deep depression, I stared at my forearms that were covered with bruises and scars and some fresh cuts. The look of them really has brought me a lot of pain. Both physically and emotionally.


	2. What Went Wrong

What Went Wrong

Throughout these past five months, I've been living in Scourge's apartment; which by the way is pretty cheap and run down. The first two months of being with him as a couple and living together went well…. until something that I really unappreciated came up. Scourge started smoking and drinking three weeks after we've met and he's been hiding that from me until I already found out. He smokes about five or seven cigarettes per day; that's really disgusting.

In fact, one night while I was preparing for dinner, there he was sitting on his futon, smoking while watching television. The smoke traveled from the living room to the kitchen where I was and the aroma of tobacco and nicotine went into my system; I began coughing. Scourge walked up to me, holding the cigarette in his hand and wrapped his free arm around my waist.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he smirked as he took another puff.

"You're what's wrong," I said, disapprovingly.

"Why? What did I do?"

"What do you mean? You're smoking and drinking and I don't like that!" I shouted at him.

"Oh, come on, babe. It's not that bad," he said calmly. "Here, try it," he held the cigarette to my mouth and I inhaled a tiny bit; the sensation burned my throat and the taste is a lot more awful than I expected. I quickly pushed his hand away from me, coughing heavily.

"Stop that, please," I wheezed.

"Hey, your loss," Scourge shrugged. He turned to the refrigerator and got out a bottle of whiskey. Another thing that bothers me is that he's an alcoholic.

I watched him go back to the futon, put his already-finished cigarette in an ashtray on the coffee table, and starting drinking.

While I was still preparing the spaghetti for dinner, I thought about Scourge. I mean, I love him and all, and healed my broken heart after that incident I had with Sonic and Sally months ago. But really, it's his behavior that bothers me. In the inside, he's immature and a bit perverted (he managed to stare at my chest and butt whenever he's drunk); but on the outside, he's very sexy and that's like the only thing I love about him, his sexy appearance. My God, I don't know what's more important: his outside or his inside.

As I finished up making the spaghetti and set the two plates on the table, I called Scourge that dinner's ready. But when he came to the kitchen, he's already freaking intoxicated.

"Hey, babe, what are we having? Smells good," he slurred. He set his whiskey on the table and sat down.

"Spaghetti," I said, not fond of his drunken behavior. I sat down and started eating.

"Bitch," he said, "go get the hot sauce."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Rose!" he pounds his fist on the table. "I said 'go get the hot sauce'!"

I was a little scared when he said that to me, but I got up, got the bottle of hot chili sauce, and went back to the table. Scourge took it and poured dozens of drops into his pasta. He could've said "thank you" but he didn't. He then slurps up his spicy, intestine-burning spaghetti.

Ten minutes later, we finished our dinner; I took both of our empty plates into the sink to wash them. Immediately, Scourge took out another cigarette and lit it. Again, I smelt that excruciating scent while I was washing the dishes.

"Scourge, could you at least go one day without smoking? It's disgusting," I nagged him.

"Hey, it's my fucking body. I can kill my lungs whenever the hell I want," he rudely replied to me. The tone of his voice really got me pissed off.

Scourge was still sitting on the dining table with his feet up, smoking and drinking simultaneously. No matter how much I despise that so much he didn't care at all. After I finished doing the dishes, I calmly walked to him and sat down on the table, beside him. He set his bottle down, put his feet down on the floor, and put his done-cigarette in the ashtray.

"What is it, babe?" he said, still slurring.

I sighed. "Well, I want to talk to you. We've been together for five months and already, you're not becoming someone I-"

I was cut off by the sound of the glass breaking; I gasped in fright. Turned out that I accidently knocked Scourge's whiskey bottle off the table. The orange-brownish tinted alcohol spilled all over the floor. Scourge instantly became furious. He got up in anger.

"YOU BITCH! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"I-I-I'm s-sorry!" I cried out.

He instinctively grabbed my arm and slapped me hard on the face. I fell, same way as what Sonic did to me, only that Scourge began beating me violently to the floor. I held my hands up in front of my face to defend myself.

"Scourge, please! I'm sorry! It was an accident!" I yelled. But my defense didn't work.

He ignored me and continued to hit me repeatedly. I screamed as Scourge dragged me to the living room and threw me onto the futon. I curled up, crying in pain as he just stood there staring at me, panting.

"Now, I have to go out and buy myself some more liquor," he said, coldly. He took the towel from the kitchen and threw it at me. "Clean up that mess you made."

I was still crying. Scourge pulled my quills to force my head up to look at him.

"You heard me. If that spot wasn't cleaned up by the time I get back, there will be consequences." He let go of me, grabbed his keys and jacket. "I love you, Amy Rose," he sighed as he exited out of the apartment.

As soon as he left, I got up despite the pain I'm in, but I do not want Scourge to beat me up again. My crying had stopped and I cleaned up the spilt liquor and thrown away the broken glass bottle. Just in time before he returns.

Let's recap: First, I got rejected by Sonic; then, Scourge, my "boyfriend", smoked and drank behind my back nearly every day; and now, he just beat me up over a bottle of whiskey.

Can't this get any worse?


	3. I Loved The Way He Lied

I Loved The Way He Lied

Two more months have passed and my relationship with Scourge has gotten even worse. Day and night, he abused me over things that weren't even a big deal. Like this one time, he slapped me for not sorting the laundry properly. He threw his plate of eggs against the wall, almost hitting my head when he wants them sunny side-up but I mistakenly made them scrambled. And of course, he yelled and pushed me for no reason whenever we can't make a compromise on our upcoming plans, aside with some blows to my face. I'm telling you, Scourge is very manipulative in a bad way.

Even worse, on my 19th birthday, he treated me to a fancy restaurant; but things got out of hand… Scourge dragged me to the bathroom stall in the men's room… and he raped me there. That's where he painfully took my virginity.

Now I see the real side of Scourge; he's aggressive, has serious anger issues, and can't even stop for a minute without a cigarette and/or booze. I really want to break up with him, but I just can't. Scourge threatened me that if I ever break up with him, he'll pull a bullet through my head and kill me. I really had no option but to stay with him. My God, somehow I just wish I never went out with him.

One morning, I was at my house, looking in my vanity mirror and I see myself all covered with bruises and small cuts on my face and a black eye on my right. I also have some bruises and marks on my arms after when Scourge has been pulling me very hard everywhere we go nonstop. I wanted to go out for a stroll, see my friends for a bit and get my mind off the incidents I had with Scourge. I began wincing as I tried to apply makeup to cover up all the bruises and marks, but it didn't work. Clearly, they're still visible but the makeup is making them hurt more, so I just left it the way it is. I just changed from my pajamas into a white tank top, black shorts, and black ankle boots. I decided to leave my quills long and loose. I grabbed my pink and black checkered-pattern messenger bag, grabbed my keys, and left my house.

As I was walking, I took out my iPod and listened to the song "Love The Way You Lie" by Eminem and Rihanna, numerous times. I sang along Rihanna's part:

"_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts,_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie,_

_I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie."_

As I sang and listened, I began to shed tears because the lyrics reminded me a lot about me and Scourge. Even though this song depresses me, I still listened to it myriad times as I walked to the neighborhood.

I had people walking passed me, shocked when they saw me with pained marks on my face, a black eye, and crying softly.

"Miss, are you alright?" a red male fox asked me, worriedly.

"I'm fine, thank you." I lied and walked away.

I had my hand covering one side of my face to prevent people from staring at me. It sorta worked.

I shut off my iPod when I reached my destination to a coffee shop. Outside of the shop, I saw my friends at the table: Cream the Rabbit, Blaze the Cat, and Rouge the Bat; along with their boyfriends Miles "Tails" Prower, Silver the Hedgehog, and Shadow the Hedgehog. I walked up to them and they gasped in horror when they saw me.

"Amy, what happened to you?" my best friend Cream asked.

"Uh…" I was too scared. All this thinking about Scourge is preventing me from answering.

"Who did this to you?" Blaze said sympathetically as she stood up, clinging me.

"I… I can't talk about it," my voice was breaking.

"Amy, you gotta tell us," Rouge said. She managed to dab gently on the cuts on my cheeks with her napkin.

Cream and her boyfriend, Tails, both noticed my arms are the same way; they both individually held my hands for comfort, Cream on my right and Tails on my left.

"Amy…" Tails said, he was pointing me the cuts on my arm that are freshly made, flesh and little droplets of blood are visible and they're thin and perfectly straight. "What's happening?"

I stood silent. To tell you the truth, those cuts Tails mentioned are made by myself. Earlier that morning after I got out of bed, I was cutting myself with a razor. Because of all that abuse, I was so damn depressed, I've gotten myself out of hand. I tried to control myself from crying.

"Amy," Silver began, with more sympathy, "we're your friends. We'll always be there for you whenever you're in danger."

"Yeah, Rose," said Shadow. He stood up from his seat. "If somebody did this to you, I'm sure I'll be able to beat the shit out of him." He smacked his fist to his palm.

"Shadow, darling," Rouge told her onyx sweetheart, "you know violence will never solve anything." Shadow sat back down.

"Now, Amy," said Silver, "please tell us."

"We have to know in order to protect you." Blaze said.

The whole group were chatting me up with questions I can't even answer. I realized I couldn't handle it anymore. I immediately got up from the table and entered the coffee shop without even looking back at my friends. I know they're trying to help me, but… I just don't know. I got up to the counter and a white and black rabbit in uniform came up to me.

"Miss," she said warmly, "is everything alright over there?" Oh my freaking God. But I can tell she's worried as well.

"Everything's fine, really," I replied, "I'll have a small coffee."

"You got it, $1.85."

She handed me my coffee and I paid for it. I thanked her.

"You're welcome," she said "and I hope you feel better, miss." She gave a warm smile.

"Thanks." I went over to another counter where all the milk, different types of cream, and sugars are. I added half and half cream into my coffee and then three packs of sugar. After I mixed it all in, I left the shop, taking a few sips, and I realized that Cream, Tails, Rouge, Shadow, Blaze, and Silver were still at the table; I noticed that Sonic was there too along with Sally. I've haven't seen them ever since that incident we encountered and I still can't believe they're still together.

Sally began to hysterically laugh out loud and pointed at me. "Holy shit! It's fucking true!" she exclaimed. "Man, you looked like you were used as a punching bag!" I felt really hurt when she said that.

"Sally, shut up!" Sonic scolded at her; she stopped laughing and pouted. He doesn't look happy at her insult.

"Amy, everyone's been telling me about you. I'm really worried about you," he told me.

"Since when do you care?" I replied, pessimistically. I continued drinking my coffee.

"Just now." By the look of his expression, he really is worried.

Sally let out a loud, impatient groan. "Sonic, can we please go?" she whined.

"No!" he shouted at her. He turned back to me. "Now, Amy—"

Sonic didn't get to finish off his statement; he was cut off by someone else calling out my name.

"AMY! AMY ROSE!"

I knew that voice, it was Scourge. He showed up with an alcohol canteen in his hand, obviously drinking himself to death. He stomped to me.

"There you are. I've been looking for you!" he sternly exclaimed.

"Scourge, please," I stammered, "I'm in a mid—"

He slapped my face hard; again, I winced.

"Amy!" I heard everyone, except for Sally, called.

"Ooh, looks like the ho got bitch-slapped by her pimp." I heard Sally joked as she laughed again. No one seemed to be laughing, but they seemed terrified.

"No talking back at me, you slut!" Scourge continued. He grabbed my upper arm. "Now let's go, you're supposed to be taking care of me!"

"Let her go, Scourge!" Sonic angrily said.

"Mind your own fucking business, Blue-boy!" Everyone gasped. Scourge took a gulp of his canteen. "Let's go, Ames, say goodbye to your friends."

He dragged me away. I mouthed "help me" to Sonic and the others as Scourge and I walked away.

At Scourge's apartment, I finished up my coffee, tossed the cup at the trash, and threw my messenger bag on top of the futon. Scourge lit up a cigarette and drank. I became angry at him.

"Scourge, what the hell's your problem?"

"What are you talking about?" he tried to play innocent.

"You freaking dragged me away from my friends and crudely yelled at Sonic for no reason!"

"Oh, come on," he took a huff of his cigarette.

"I can't even have a life of my own because of you. In fact, you're ruining my life!" I complained. "Just for once, can't you leave me alone?"

Scourge began smirking, "Sure, why not, Rose? But first…" he put down his canteen, then seductively wrapped his arm around my waist to pull me close to him. He put his other hand behind my head, and kissed me. He let out soft moans and stroking my lower part of my body. I truly despised his kiss because it tasted like tobacco and whiskey mixed. I furiously pulled away from him.

"Scourge, stop!" I pushed him off of me and for the first time ever, I slapped him. It didn't hurt him and he started chasing after me. I grabbed the vase from the end table and tossed it at him, he ducked and it smashed against the wall.

"Are you fucking crazy?" he exclaimed.

Scourge got closer to me, so I punched him in the face. I quickly ran to his room and locked the door to hide away from him.

Scourge already got to the door and started banging loudly. "Open this door!" he screamed on the other end. "Open this fucking door, Rose!"

"No!" I shouted.

Just then, he broke the door open; I screamed as he grabbed me and pinned me against the wall really hard.

"What are you doing?" I yelled. He punched me in the face.

"Now shut up!" he replied in anger as he yanked off his jacket. Scourge stripped off my tank top, my shorts, then my bra and panties. He picked me up against the wall and forced my legs to wrap around his waist.

"It's love-making time, baby," he whispered to my ear in a perverted tone.

He quickly shoved his erected manhood into me and it hurt like hell. I screamed in pain as he fucked me really hard, about three thrusts per second. Within five minutes later, he picked up the speed and went even deeper while hitting my waist repeatedly against the wall; it hurts really badly but he didn't even care.

That only lasted for three minutes until Scourge picked me up and tossed me onto his floor mattress. He went on top of me in a missionary position. I summoned my Piko Piko Hammar to hit him so I can escape, but he quickly grabbed my wrist and made me let go. He continued to fuck me without stopping. I was still screaming as he went even deeper and faster than before. Scourge bit down on my shoulder blade with his razor-sharp teeth. I began to cry. I tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't. With every thrust, he let out loud grunts and five more minutes later, he finally came inside of me.

Scourge got off me and left me there on his mattress, panting heavily and me pouring tears.

"You're mine forever, Rose," he said as he left the room.

I tried to pull myself together but it was hard with all the pain on my face and my… area down there. I slowly and gently got my clothes back on and I went to the bathroom. I switched on the light and looked into the mirror. The bruises had gotten worse, so did the marks and the black eye. I wept at the pain; I took out a razor blade from Scourge's cabinet and began making incisions on my forearms. My tears and the blood mixed as they trickled down into the sink.

After two more cuts, I rinsed down all the blood from my arms and the sink before Scourge finds out (he might beat me for bleeding in his apartment). I covered the bloody razor blade with toilet paper and disposed it into the trash. I left the bathroom and saw Scourge sleeping on the futon with his front facing towards the ceiling and his right arm dangling down while holding an empty whiskey bottle.

Quietly, I grabbed my messenger bag from the futon and left his apartment, and went straight home.

That's when I realized… I've had enough.

**(A/N: "LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE" COPYRIGHTED TO EMINEM AND RIHANNA)**


	4. That's Enough

That's Enough

One week later, I had to go back to Scourge's apartment because I left some of my clothes there while I was temporarily living with him. I got there and he was nowhere in sight, but that's good anyway, sort of; I can't let him know though. Suddenly, I heard him screaming hysterically and a loud sound of glass shattering. It was coming from his room, which is where I left my clothes in his dresser.

I took a deep breath, went into his room, and there he were; standing in front of his tall broken mirror, his arm leaning across it and his head down, breathing heavily. I don't know what was going on, but I didn't care. I didn't react or say anything. I quietly walked to the dresser and got my clothes out and stuffed them into a small red duffle bag. Scourge picked his head up, looked at the shattered mirror and saw my reflection. He didn't bother to turn around to face me; instead he talked through the mirror.

"What are you doing here?" Scourge asked coldly, still breathing heavily.

"I came for my stuff." I answered.

I walked out of the room with my bag on my shoulder without turning back. Scourge followed me in a quick pace.

"Where are you going?" he yelled.

"I'm leaving you!" I yelled back.

"No, you ain't! Come back here!" he grabbed my arm, harshly, and forced me to turn around.

"OW!" I could've sworn he dislocated my shoulder.

"Remember what I said, you leave me," Scourge took out a pistol and aimed it at my temple, "I'll shoot you!"

I slowly got to my knees while Scourge was still holding my arm.

"Go ahead, shoot me. Shoot you're ex-girlfriend…" I said. I tightly shut my eyes.

"Very well, bitch."

Without hesitation, he pulled the trigger…

_BOOM!_

I fell flatly on the floor.

I should've been dead, but strangely… I was still alive. I opened my eyes and Scourge was still standing beside me. He let out a malicious smirk.

"You're lucky those are only blanks… for now." He threw his pistol to the floor, kicked me on the side, and flipped me on my back. I was whimpering in fear.

Scourge got down to me on the floor and roughly kissed me, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I tried to push him off, but he was too strong. He hurriedly tore up my tank top to reveal my bra, then lifted my skirt and pulled down my panties. He broke the kiss, unzipped his jeans, pulled out his manhood, and shoved it right in me real hard.

I screamed as he began raping me again. This time, he went way faster and deeper than before, without stopping, ever. It was so freaking painful. Scourge was growling with every thrust he made. About seven minutes later, he paused.

"Why aren't you cumming?!" he snarled. I hesitated and he threw a punch to my face. "Huh?!"

Scourge roughly forced my legs open and he inserted his index and middle finger inside of me, pulling them in and out in a fast motion. I was still screaming.

"Cum! Cum already, slut!" He kept fingering me really hard for the next two minutes. After that, he took out his fingers, all covered with clear fluids. "Forget it, you're weak." he muttered.

Scourge reinserted his member inside of me and resumed his rape-torture. Another seven minutes later, he came inside me.

He got up, panting heavily. He zipped up his jeans and went into another room. I just laid there on the floor, the pain on my area was unbearable, and I can't even get up. However, I must do what I have to do.

Carefully, I crawled to my duffle bag, took out my cell phone, and slowly without a sound, I crawled into the closet to prevent Scourge from hearing me. I dialed 911. The other end rang twice until the operator answered.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"I need the police here right now. My ex-boyfriend has been physically beating me up, persistently. He even pulled a gun at me, he threatened that he'll kill me, and then he violently raped me…" I told the operator.

"Okay, can I have his name and destination?"

I gave him Scourge's name and apartment address.

"Alright, don't worry. The police will be there right away." he said.

"Thank you." I hung up my phone, crawled out of the closet and tossed it back into my bag. Still, I can't stand up.

All of the sudden, Scourge reappeared in the living room. He stared at me. I guess he already knew.

"Who did you called?" he asked, sternly.

I tried to look away from him, but he grabbed my quills to force me to look at him.

"Who did you called?" he repeated with more rage. "I swear to God, if you snitch me out, you're really gonna get it!"

"N-n-n-no one." I stammered.

"Liar!" Scourge, completely outraged, grabbed me around the waist and threw me onto the futon and straddled himself on top of my pelvis to avoid me from escaping.

"Now, tell me." he said coldly.

I still didn't answer. He punched me hard on my face and I broke down into tears, both my palms covering my face.

"Cry all you want, you dishonest bitch!"

"Scourge, please," I hysterically cried, "leave me alone!"

He ignored me and kept beating me literally to death. I was becoming overwhelmed and I had a feeling I was gonna die right away. A minute later, I heard police sirens outside of the apartment. I even heard rapid footsteps and a loud banging on the door.

"Open up! This is the police!" a gruff voice shouted.

"Shit, you did snitch on me." Scourge said as he blew his final punch on my waist. I winced as he got off me. I felt really dizzy and ill.

The door broke open and three police officers pointed their guns at Scourge.

"Put your hands up where we can see them!"

Scourge did as he was told. I watched the whole thing, despite that my vision's about to fade. One of them, who I think is a yellow panther in uniform, got out his handcuffs, went up to him, and cuffed his hands behind his back.

"You're under arrest for domestic violence, attempted murder, and rape." the police panther said.

"Ah, fuck." Scourge muttered.

Another cop, a brown lynx, maybe, helped the panther take Scourge out of the apartment and dragged him away. "You're going to jail, big time." he told him. Then, they were gone; that was the last time I saw Scourge.

The third cop, probably an indigo wolf-fox (I couldn't tell because everything's about to blur), came up to me and gently placed his hand on my forehead.

"Miss, is everything ok? Do you need any medical assistance?" in my mind, his voice is a bit distorted.

"I…" I tried to answer, but everything went black.


	5. Save Me

Save Me

My eyes fluttered opened and everything's a blur at first. I saw a white light and six figures. Am I in heaven? Are they angels coming to save me? No and no. As my vision cleared up, there they were: my friends, standing and surrounding me. Tails and Cream were holding onto each other. Silver and Blaze were holding hands. Shadow had his arm over Rouge's shoulders and resting her head onto his. When I looked at them, they all slowly smiled.

"Guys, she's awake." Blaze whispered.

I moaned softly and tried to get up, but someone else gently made me lay back down. I looked to the side to see who it was… Sonic.

"Amy," he whispered, he looked sad but he gave a warm smile anyway, "you're ok."

"Where am I?" I asked quietly.

"You're at the hospital." Sonic answered.

I was surprised; I didn't expect to be at the hospital.

"How did you guys even find me?" I asked them all.

"It was all over the news." Cream said.

"They say that Scourge the Hedgehog was charged for domestic assault, rape, and attempted murder on his then-girlfriend." Silver informed.

"We then realized," said Rouge, "that ex-girlfriend of his was you."

"We were all shocked when we saw the broadcast…" Tails said.

"So we came all the way here to see you," Blaze finished off, "in case, tragedy strikes."

"But thankfully, you're still alive." Shadow said.

"I am?" I felt a sharp pain in my head. I placed my hand on top of it to relief the pain, I let out a light groan.

"Easy, Amy," said Tails, "the doctor said you've suffered some pretty bad head trauma. It's better off if you take it easy."

"What else did the doctor say?" I asked.

They all glanced at each other in sadness.

"He said that the bruises all over your body are very severe and serious," Silver fearfully said, "and it might take a while for you to recover. Miraculously, Scourge didn't break any of your bones."

"And…" Shadow began, "your arms are badly infected."

"What?" I looked at both of my forearms and they were completely bandaged with gauze.

"Amy," Cream was about to tear. I hated to see my best friend since childhood cry. "Have you been… cutting yourself?" she sniffed while Tails clung to her.

"The doctor even said those cuts were pretty deep," said Rouge, "you almost hit a vein, and they weren't even treated properly." Her voice broke as she was about to cry. Shadow comforted her.

"Not only we're worried about you being physically abused by Scourge," Blaze sniffed and cried as well while Silver tightly held her into his arms, "but we're also worried that you may be…" she hesitated, but took a deep breath and finished off, "you may be suicidal."

Now, everyone's shedding tears, especially Sonic. He held my hand tightly.

"Ames, please," he told me in a hushed tone, his tears dripping on the hospital bed sheets, "we almost lost Knuckles before, we don't want to risk losing you, too." He stroked my bruised cheek.

About Knuckles the Echidna: several months ago, Scourge once told me he got into a very brutal bar fight with him. He didn't tell me what they fought about, but he did say something about hitting Knuckles in the head real hard with a beer bottle that it smashed and then beating him to the floor in front of the crowd, almost killing him. The security came to break them up. Scourge got kicked out of the bar, Knuckles was seriously injured, and he ended up in the hospital. I believe he's still being hospitalized right now, but I just hope he's ok too.

Anyway, I felt a sudden remorse and vulnerability. Remorse because I self-injured behind everybody's back and nearly lost a life. Vulnerable because I can still see myself getting beat up by Scourge 24/7. And still, I can't get the images out of my head. Generally, I didn't self-injure for a suicidal reason, but for to ease away my emotional pain. I sat in the hospital bed and sobbed.

"Guys," I told them, "I'm so sorry. Truly I am."

"It's ok, Amy, we forgive you" Cream said, still sad and teary.

The doctor appeared in the room. He was a beige-colored echidna with glasses.

"Alright, everyone," he said to the others in a calm and easy tone, "I need to speak to Miss Rose in private. You may visit her in any desired time."

All seven nodded, gave me warm goodbyes, and left the room. As soon as they were gone, the doctor walked up to me and closed the privacy curtains.

"Hello, Amy. I'm Dr. Vincent Cotton." he said, "Now, I understand that you're going through a rough state, is that right?"

"Yes." I replied.

"I assumed that your friends told you what happened?"

I nodded.

"Okay, now…" Dr. Cotton began talking about my injuries. He said due to its severity, it's best if I stayed in the hospital for the next few weeks or so, in order for me to recover. And I agreed. It's what's best for me. Besides, I didn't want to go home yet. I needed to get out of the house in order to erase all my demons.

_One month later…_

One month of staying in the hospital and already my injuries are healing. My bruises are still visible but I rarely felt pain, my cuts turned to permanent scars, and my black eye is gone. Also, despite being violently raped by Scourge, the doctors said the reproductive system seemed fine as well and there were no signs of pregnancy. Yup, I may be physically recovered, but… I'm not emotionally recovered.

Throughout the month, I had friends over visiting me; they were even nice enough to bring me gifts. Shadow and Rouge bought me a bouquet of red and pink roses (my favorite), Tails and Cream were kind enough to bring me their home-cooked meals since I didn't like the hospital food over there, and Silver and Blaze gave me a stuffed panda bear holding a heart that says "Get Well Soon" in cursive. I was real happy to see them… but not always.

Everyone visited, except for Sonic. I haven't seen him at all since I checked in. I was really heartbroken and depressed, not only because Sonic never visited me, but also because I'm like the only one who's single and that sucked. Still, I can't even get over or stop thinking about this whole Sonic-dating-Sally-thing. I still have feelings for him.

When it was time for me to check out, the nurses helped me changed from my hospital gown to my white t-shirt, black skirt, and ankle boots. I grabbed the panda bear and left the flowers on the bed-stand since they're already wilted. They set me on the wheelchair and rolled me down to the lobby as I cuddled the bear. As I got there, I saw all six of my friends sitting and waiting for me. Sadly, Sonic's still not there. Immediately, I felt depressed. Cream, Rouge, and Blaze ran up to me and hugged me, but I didn't hug them back.

"Amy, honey, you're ok." Rouge said with a smile.

"We're so glad you've recovered." said Cream.

All three broke off the embrace. Blaze noticed my sad expression.

"Amy, you alright?" she said with sympathy.

"I'm fine, really." I answered pessimistically. But I wasn't fine. "Has anyone seen Sonic?"

"I believe he's at home with Sally." Tails said. I was devastated.

"Rose, is something wrong?" Shadow asked, worriedly.

"Do you want us to drive you home?" asked Silver.

"No," I told them, "I can go home myself." I stood up from the wheelchair with the panda still in my arms. "If any of you guys see Sonic, tell him that I'll always love him forever."

I told them goodbye, left the hospital, and took the taxi home. During my ride back home, I thought about what I was going to do when I get there. I looked at my forearms, the scars and marks are still visible, and I thought, _"I'm gonna do it…"_


	6. It's The End

It's The End

I finally got home after one month in the hospital. Everything's the same and everything's kept clean. During my four-week absence, I expected my house to be a mess from all the dust and cobwebs, but it wasn't. I found a note on the coffee table:

_Amy,_

_I heard about your incident and I'm really sorry to hear about what you've gone through. I hope you don't mind, but I decided to housesit your place while you were away. I watered your plants, I cleaned the house, etc. Anyway, I really hope you feel better soon. I'm looking forward to see you again._

_Yours Truly,_

_Tikal the Echidna_

_P.S. Knuckles is doing great by the way. He's recovering as well._

Tikal happens to be my neighbor and a good friend, although we don't usually hang out together because she works as a caregiver. She's also Knuckles' girlfriend and I'm just glad that he's alright too. I appreciated what she's done to the place, but that doesn't matter anyway. I nonchalantly crumbled up the note and tossed it onto the floor.

I went to my bedroom, placed the panda bear on my bed, and changed into nothing but my pink tank top and white panties. I head off to the bathroom, turned on the warm shower, took out a razor blade from the cabinet, and sat in the tub underneath the running water.

I'm having a hard time getting my mind off the abuse from Scourge and I thought my heart will never be healed again. I can still see Scourge continuously beating me up, even though he's in jail now. Worse, I can already imagine Sonic and Sally having a happier future together. That thought shattered my heart into pieces. Without Sonic's love, I'm nothing; I could just die with a broken heart.

As the shower water was soaking through my top and panties, I took the razor blade and ran it across my forearms again. I can see the blood mix to the water, along with my teardrops, as it goes down the drain. After that, I've decided to move on to my legs. On both of my thighs, I made about five incisions across. More blood ran down my skin and dripped into the water.

Traumatized, I stopped cutting and I went into some kind of trance with the bloody razor still held in between my forefinger and thumb. I tilted my head against the tub with the shower still running.

"_Goodbye… my Sonic."_ I thought.

About five seconds later, I heard somebody calling out my name in distant.

"Amy! Amy!" It was a male voice.

His call got louder as he came closer until he finally showed up to my bathroom doorway. It was Sonic. I got out of my trance.

"Sonic… is that… you?" I quivered.

"Amy, what have you done?" he was shocked to see me in the tub, mutilating myself.

I just sat there silent as the red tinted water pours down into the drain. Sonic quickly came to the tub and shut off the water.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm helping you." He carefully picked me up from the tub, sat me down on the floor with my whole back leaning against it. He quickly got out the First-Aid kit from the cabinet. Sonic began treating my cuts by dabbing off the blood with a rubbing alcohol wipe, sprayed some antibacterial spray, then finishes off with gauze and strong bandage tape.

"There." he said. My forearms and thighs are now bandaged.

"Thanks." I told him, though disappointed.

"Amy, why are you doing this?" Sonic's eyes were full of sadness and worry. I had to confess.

"I was going to kill myself." I said with sorrow.

"W-w-why?"

"Because…" I let out tears, "because of what's been happening between me and Scourge. And also because my heart is broken from all the pain I'm suffering. At first, I mutilated myself just to relief from despair and misery and whatnot, but now, I'm mutilating myself for suicide." I sobbed. "Mostly because of you."

"What?" he gasped.

I continued. "You're so damn happy with Sally, that you wouldn't need me anymore. Now that Scourge and I are broken up and he's in jail, I'm worthless and nothing."

"Why would you say that?" Sonic asked again.

In complete despair, I looked to my left side and stared down to the floor to avoid looking at him. "Because I love you, Sonic. I love you ever since we met but you rejected me for that slut, Sally." I paused for a second. "You really broke my heart, Sonic the Hedgehog." I cried hysterically.

Sonic then held my cheeks and made eye contact with guilt.

"Ames," he hushed me softly to calm me down, "Sally and I just got into a very complicated relationship."

"Then why didn't you visit me back at the hospital?"

"I was going to, but Sally's been preventing me from going. We've been fighting and arguing a lot throughout the month until we finally broke up. You were right, she's nothing but a spoiled-ass bitch and she's no good for me. But when I went to hospital to see you, the gang told me you already checked out." He became teary. "I'm really worried about you, Ames. I'm afraid of losing you." he sniffed.

So did I. "You do?"

"Yes… in fact… I love you too much to lose you."

Sonic slowly brought his face closer to mines and he kissed me passionately on the lips. I was surprised and I kissed him back. Frankly, his kiss was way better than Scourge's; instead of the taste of alcohol and tobacco, it tasted like fresh mint. Sonic had his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He let out a soft moan and then we broke off for a second.

"I love you, Amy Rose." he said.

"I love you too, Sonic." I said to him back.

We kissed again, this time with more fiery passion. Sonic was stroking the inside of my lips with his tongue; I let my mouth opened so his tongue can enter its interior and we started French kissing. It felt really good and he tastes good too. We began moaning softly as he stripped me off of my drenched tank top and panties. I unbuttoned off his shirt and unbuckled his jeans. We were then completely naked. Sonic held me into his sweet embrace and gently had my legs wrapped around his waist. We broke off the kiss with a little string of saliva dripping.

"Sonic, please take me…" I whispered. He agreed.

"Ames, I know Scourge violated you before. If it gets painful for you again, let me know." he informed me in a hushed tone. I nodded.

Sonic let out his manhood and carefully and slowly, he let it entered me. I felt just a small sting, but I didn't let it interfere me. We moaned at the pleasure. At least Sonic's more gentle than Scourge. He began thrusting me; I gripped onto his upper back and wrapped my legs tightly around his hips. We were panting and breathing in rhythm.

Minutes later, Sonic wanted to pick up the pace. He looked at me in wonder if that's alright for me. I told him yes, and he did. His penetration went faster and deeper but not too rough. Our moans got louder. To make it more pleasurable, Sonic carefully massaged my breasts. The feel of it made me want him more.

"Sonic…" I moaned his name.

This caused him to go even faster and harder; I felt some moderate pain on my groin and I shrieked. Sonic paused.

"Amy, are you ok? Do you want me to stop?" he was breathing heavily.

"No, I'm ok, really." I breathed. "Keep going, please."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes…"

Sonic let out a smile and he continued his thrusts. Slow at first, then in moderate speed.

"Faster… please." I moaned at him.

Sonic did as he was told. As his speed gets faster, I gripped harder on his back. Simultaneously, he gently bit down and sucked on my neck with his teeth. I moaned even louder at that pleasure. It may have hurt, but it felt so damn good. I don't want him to stop. However, this love-making feeling doesn't last long. For the first time ever, I had this feeling that I was going to explode.

"Uh… Sonic?" I quietly quivered.

"Shhhh…" he hushed me.

He continually picked up the pace with five thrusts per second and his manhood went even deeper inside of me. He let out low grunts per thrusts. I whimpered as he kept going, still holding on tightly into his warm embrace.

"Almost there…" he whispered.

Sonic let out a few more thrusts until we both, at the same time, reached our climax. We collapsed onto each other on the bathroom floor against the bathtub; both of us were sweating and breathing deeply. He picked up his head and passionately kissed me on the lips. That sensation was great, unlike Scourge's. I just wish it didn't last long, but we were completely tired and exhausted. We broke off the kiss for air.

"You're mine forever, Ames." Sonic smiled. Even though that was the same tone as Scourge, I smiled at him back.

He then got up, picked me up bridle style and walked me into my bedroom. Carefully, he placed me onto my bed and he lay down right next to me. In a spooning position, Sonic was behind me, he wrapped his arms around my body, and he nuzzled on my neck.

"I love you, Ames." he whispered into my ear.

"I love you too, Sonikku." I whispered to him back. Then we fell asleep into a nice peaceful nap.

And that's the whole story. Now this is the happy ending. Sonic and Sally are no longer together, Scourge is in jail for who knows how long, and now, my heart is healed, thanks to Sonic.

While I lay on my bed, I was still staring at my arms where the scars and bruises were located. They're still visible, but I made a commitment to myself, Sonic, and everyone else I cared about the most that I'll never perform that kind of grotesque process again. I let out tears of joy and a warm smile. Just then, Sonic appeared into my room. I put down my arms.

"How are you holding up, babe?" he asked.

"Doing well." I answered warmly.

Sonic smiled as he walked up to me and sat on my bed. I sat up and he cuddled me from behind. He nuzzles on my neck while he gently runs his hands on my stomach. He felt that small bump.

"Looks to me we're in for a surprise." he said as he looked at the bump in my tummy.

"Yeah." I agreed. I held onto his hands and we kissed.

After those months of misery, I've never been this optimistic before. Because of Sonic's love, I finally chased down all my demons. Never again will I ever be in pain, never again will I ever think about those ugly moments with Scourge, and most importantly, never again will I ever be abused… ever.


End file.
